Steamrunner class
| operator = Starfleet | active = 2370s | armament = Phasers Photon torpedoes | image2 = Steamrunner class, forward view.jpg | caption2 = Forward view | image3 = Steamrunner class, profile view.jpg | caption3 = Profile view |}} The Steamrunner class was a type of Federation starship in service with Starfleet during the late 24th century. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards was one of the sites this class was constructed at in 2371. ( ) History Entering service some time during the early-2370s, the Steamrunner-class was a common fixture in Federation fleet deployments, appearing on the front lines of numerous engagements, including against the Borg and the Dominion. The Steamrunner-class saw action at the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373, where several were lost. ( ) In the years to follow, several vessels of this class were assigned to Starfleet's Second Fleet during the Dominion War, which participated in Operation Return in 2374, the second Battle of Chin'toka, and the Battle of Cardassia in 2375. ( ) They were also frequently stationed near Deep Space 9 during the war. ( ) At least one member of the class was within a light year of Earth in 2378. ( ) Design The Steamrunner-class was a somewhat drastic departure from other Starfleet vessels of the era, in that it featured a large saucer section, and a detached secondary hull, not completely unlike the design employed in the , but was joined at the aft to the ship's nacelles. The nacelles themselves were directly attached to the saucer section by large cowlings, which housed the Bussard collectors. The ship's deflector dish was housed in the rear, on the detached secondary hull, while the bridge module was inset between the Bussard cowlings. ( , et al.) Ships of the class ;Named: * (NCC-52136) ;Unnamed: *[[Steamrunner unnamed 000|Unnamed Steamrunner-class starships]] Appendices Appearances * : ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Background information According to the , the USS Hiroshima was a Steamrunner-class vessel. This ship name was referenced in the 2nd edition from behind-the-scenes sources ILM, John Eaves, and Alex Jaeger and was absent from the 3rd edition. The original ship scale with alternate names can be found on . For information on the studio model, see ''Steamrunner'' class model. Apocrypha The Steamrunner appeared in Activision's Star Trek: Armada and Star Trek: Armada II as a long-range artillery ship firing tricobalt torpedoes. It also appeared in Star Trek: Legacy as a playable ship. In Star Trek Online, the Steamrunner-class Blockade Runner Escort is an unlockable ship obtained by installing the game with Valve's Steam DRM software and purchasing the "Steam Starter Pack". It would come with a Tier 1 and a Tier 5 version of the ship with the Tier 1 version coming with a Console which would grant it the power "Team Fortress", named after one of Valve's flagship titles. After the revelation that Steam users were exploiting Steam's refund procedure with DLC, it was removed from Steam and put into the main game The following specifications are given in the Starfleet Operations Manual supplement for Decipher's Star Trek RPG: * Type: Heavy Frigate * Dimensions: Length, 375 meters; width, 270.9 meters; height, 79.5 meters. * Complement: 200 officers and crew * Performance: Warp 9.6 for 12 hours * Armament: Four type-10 phaser emitters, two photon torpedo launchers. According to issue #54 of the Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, the Steamrunner-class was a type of frigate with a length of 356 meters, an approximate crew of 200, and a top speed of warp 9.6. This class was equipped with Type-10 phaser emitters and photon torpedoes. External link * cs:Třída Steamrunner de:Appalachia-Typ ja:スチームランナー級 Category:Federation starship classes